The present invention relates to herbicidal compositions comprising aminophosphate or aminophosphonate salts, particularly to herbicidal compositions comprising a high amount and aminophosphate or aminophosphonate salts and a betaine surfactant and an amine oxide surfactant.
Among various presentations of compositions comprising glyphosate, concentrated liquid compositions that can be diluted by the end-user (typically a farmer) are of interest. Usually, the higher the glyphosate concentration is, the better it is, because the end-user can set the use concentration (the amount of active applied to the field) by adjusting the dilution rate, and can avoid handling much product (for example the higher the concentration is, the lower the weight is).
Concentrated compositions can comprise a high amount of glyphosate, water, and at least one surfactant compound that can be useful as a formulation aid (dispersion, dissolution and/or stability of the glyphosate in water), and/or as a biological activator (for example increasing the efficacy of glyphosate salt, for example by encouraging wetting of a weed to be eliminated, or by encouraging penetration of the glyphosate into the weed). The amount of glyphosate, the nature of surfactant(s), the amount thereof, and possible further ingredients might have also an effect onto the rheological properties of the composition (for example viscosity, or ability to be spread), as such, or upon dilution. The rheological properties of the composition as such or upon dilution are important for handling and spreading purpose.
Where the concentration of glyphosate is high, crystallization is to be avoided. Crystallization can occur at different temperatures, at different glyphosate concentrations, or when diluting with water. The crystallization is characterized by formation of small solid particles comprising glyphosate. These small particles can have the bad impact of filters clogging, nozzles clogging, creating unnecessary hazardous waste problems to dispose off the crystals, loss of activity (bioefficacy), and/or bad repartition of the active on the field.
Compositions comprising glyphosate and ethoxylated fatty amines surfactants are known. However these compounds are believed to be rather ecotoxic, irritant or slightly biodegradable. There is a need for replacing these compounds or for reducing the amount thereof in the compositions.
Document WO 01/17358 (Monsanto) describes compositions comprising a high amount glyphosate isopropylamine salt and a mixture of surfactants comprising a surfactant of formula R—CO—NR′—(CR′2)n—COOM. The mixture of surfactants is taught enhancing herbicidal effectiveness. The surfactant is however expensive and there is a need for other solutions.
Document WO 03/063589 (Rhodia) describes compositions comprising 360 g/L of glyphosate isopropylamine salt (as glyphosate acid equivalent, 783 g/L as salt concentration), a betaine surfactant, and at least one further compound such as optionally ethoxylated amines or etheramines. There is a need for other solutions, especially for composition that are considered as less ecotoxic, and/or less sensitizing, and/or for composition that have improved bioefficacy.
There is a constant need for new compositions comprising an aminophosphate or aminophosphonate salt, especially a glyphosate salt, that can allow:    a low cost, especially low surfactant cost, and/or    an improved bioefficacy on at least some significant weeds, and/or    a good compatibility with other herbicides, pesticides, fertilizers, and/or fungicides associated by end-user for example to address some weed resistances, and/or    a good (low) sensitizing profile, and/or    a good ecotoxic profile, or an ecotoxic profile considered as good, and/or    high loads of aminophosphate or aminophosphonate salt that simplify handling and transportation, and/or    a good stability, typically without crystals formation, and/or    a compromise of the above.